This invention relates to a device for monitoring the volume of liquid or granular material applied per unit area by mobile application equipment. The device is used to determine and display the volume of material, such as pesticides or fertilizers, being applied per unit area to the field, so that the operator of the application equipment can make adjustments to the equipment in order to maintain the desired application volume per unit area.
The prior art method of determining the application volume per unit area of liquid pesticides for example, involves the measurement of a test area in the field and the measurement of the amount of material used during application on the test area. An odometer may be used to measure the test area and a totalizing type flow meter may be used to measure the amount of material applied to the test area. These two measurements are used by the operator to calculate the application volume per unit area over the test area.